1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bicycle power sensing systems and, more particularly, to a bicycle power sensing system having a power-measuring hub assembly that includes a torque tube.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Bicycle power sensing systems or power meters are known. A known system incorporates a power-measuring hub assembly that can measure torque values at a torque tube which couples a driven sprocket to the hub of a driven wheel.
Bicyclists using a power sensing system of this type deliver power through the pedals, crank arms, and crank sprockets to the driven sprockets. In this way, the torque values measured by the power-measuring hub assemblies at the toque tube are indicative of the power levels outputted by the bicyclists.